


The Catch

by Jadealiya



Series: Link + Zelda 30kisses Challenge [10]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory, but at what cost?  Written for a drabble contest on the Link and Zelda live journal community and for the 30kisses challenge - Theme #15 "Perfect Blue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catch

A wonderland. Serene and blue – lovely. Over shadowed only by the hues of her eyes. Yet joy seemed conspicuously absent in this land that should know no other emotion. Blood and battle lay in the past, yes? Freedom was at hand. Their happy ending.

Peace.

“When peace returns to Hyrule,” she whispered “it will be time for us to say goodbye.”

And it makes sense. The sorrow. Separation. Lifting the blue ocarina to her lips – touching the same place your lips have lingered so many times – she sends you away.

Left with only the memories of a wonderland…and her.


End file.
